dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dragons
Dreamworks School of Dragons (SoD for short) is an 3D MMORPG game released in July 17th, 2013, made for a web browser and later received a download version; its based on the hit 2010 movie, 'How to Train Your Dragon'. Dreamworks Animation team has teamed up with JumpStart, using Knowledge Adventure software to bring us a game where players can create their own character and bond with their own chosen dragon as they explore different islands and complete quests to help the protagonist of the movie, scrawny teenager Hiccup, his dragon, Toothless, and his friends. Players assume the role of a Viking and their own adventures as they train with their dragon, explore new areas, and complete quests. As each movie and seasons of the TV Series got released, the characters would be updated to be in sync with the franchise's progress, some removed like Stoick the Vast and others added like Valka; locations would also get updated, a big example is The School - new Dragons demosntrated in both the movies and series would also be added. Since April 24th, 2015, a new feature was added: Expansion packs are an optional part of the gameplay but are known for being bountiful of Experience Points and Coins, as well as reward the newly released dragons at a very costly fee. Gameplay Platforms= School of Dragons can be played in your browser, on Steam, on the mobile app, or on your computer if you choose to download the game. Google Chrome and other Chromium browsers do not support the Unity 3D plugin, so players using those browsers must switch to an alternative browser, download the game, or play through Steam. As for current updates, Firefox has fallen into the same problem as Google Chrome and now it won't display the game. Each platforms has its own different performance, and to an extent, it's own set of glitches for more information of Platform, go here. |-|Multiplayer= mmo general 1.png|Players at the Lookout|link=The_Lookout mmo general 2.png|Players admiring a Titan Deathgripper and a Titan Boneknapper|link=The_Wilderness mmo general 3.png|Newer players being teleported to the School|link=The_School mmo general 4.png|Players arriving at the Hidde World Annex|link=Hidden_World_Annex mmo general 5.png|Players arriving at the New Berk|link=New_Berk mmo general 6.png|Player with an Alpha Toothless and two players with Light Furies hanging out|link=Training_Grounds School of Dragons is a MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), meaning it comes with all the features of a multiplayer game: chatting, friends, races, and more! You can add players as your friend, visit their farms, invite them to race, or play other minigames with them. Additionally, you can join a clan or create one of your own for more fun interactions. For those with slower machines or who just want the experience of adventuring alone, multiplayer mode can be turned off completely to improve performance and make other players invisible to you. As for v2.13.0, August 10th, 2018, in both the log-in screen and in the options, there's a small menu that allows you to change the Textures, the Shadows and the Effects (smooth shadows, motion blur, fine-tuned textures and heightened effects). |-|Customization and your first dragons= The game offers many opportunities to customize your account and immerse yourself into the world of How to Train Your Dragon. In addition to customizing the clothing and physical features of your Viking and the colors of your dragons, you are also provided a farm where you can add decorations and tools to your liking. For more information on creating your character, go here As for v2.3.0, players will receive a Second Starter Dragon as well as receive a Primary Starter Dragon which will grand the players the Stable Missions and an easier way to travel while completing the quests. Story It seems like you arrived at the wrong time because Berk is under attack! Help Hiccup, Toothless and his friends defeat the grisly Grimmel and rescue the caged dragon. In this tutorial, you will be able to ride Toothless, shoot down ships with him, and, in the end, tame the rescued dragon! After rescuing the caged dragon, you'll learn how to fish in the process and be teleported to The Hatchery, there, all you gotta do is answer the Personality Quiz that will choose the recommended primary dragon for you-- it's just a suggestion, however, you can choose which of the four dragons (seven dragons if you're a member) you'd like to have as the second dragon. Once you've chosen your partner dragon, head outside and talk to Hiccup. Once you've completed the game's first quest, many more will open up for you and, with them, increased access to the game world. While not really a sandbox game, with the rescued adult dragon, capable of flight, the game world becomes yours to explore and play in how you like. And, with the inclusion of Expansion Packs, they will not only grand you quests with massive amounts of XP and Coins, but will also unlock even more locations for you to explore. Experience Points Your character and dragons level up through the process of gaining experience points, referred to in-game as XP. Currently, there are six different types of experience points: The Adventurer XP , Dragon Bonding XP , UDT (Ultimate Dragon Trainer) , Fishing XP , Farming XP and Trophies . You can the Experience Points page for more information on each Experience Points and check UDT Points for more information on UDT Points. Currency Coins The Basic currency in SoD, there are numerous ways to earn them, all listed in its respective page. Gems The Premium currency in SoD and quite difficult to acquire (despite the various ways of getting them). You can also see the numerous ways to earn them in its respective page. Membership Memberships can be purchased for USD in one month, three month, six month, and 12 month packages and the Trial for 300 . These account upgrades provide unlimited access to all game content including the expansion packs as well as 20% off all store items, double dragon energy, 500 free gems monthly, and much more! Players who purchase 3 month, 6 month, 12 month memberships or the Trial are gifted their very own Toothless and the Light Fury to ride and train, and this is the only method to obtain Toothless on your game. Check the Membership page for more information. Expansion Packs The game released its first expansion pack on April 24, 2015. In addition to new islands, quests, and a dragon species, Icestorm Island also includes two new animals and four new crops for players' farms, an aspect of expansions that has not yet been repeated. The second expansion pack, Call of the Death Song, was released on August 27, 2015 as part of versions 1.14 of School of Dragons. Focusing on locations from Dragons: Defenders of Berk, completing certain quests from this expansion gives players one each of the then-new Death Song and Razorwhip species of dragons. This was the first expansion pack that allowed all players access to the first of it's new areas regardless of whether they'd otherwise gained access to the new areas. On December 12, 2015, the Battle for the Edge expansion pack was released ahead of the premier of the third season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. In addition to new quests, areas to explore, and dragons to add to the Stables, this expansion pack also included the Viking Hideout, a new area that player's could customize to their liking. In the same manner as Call of the Death Song, the first of the new areas released with Battle for the Edge in available for all players to visit. For those who didn't wish to purchase the entire expansion pack, access to just the Hideout itself was made available for 200 Gems in the Expansions tab inside the Store. Hideouts were billed as a major highlight of this new expansion, to the point of receiving their own contest on the official School of Dragons forum. The next expansions (Return to Dragon Island, The Secret of Leviathan and Rise of Stormheart respectively) were released in a similar manner: Released ahead of the premier of the other seasons of Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Secret of Leviathan gave the introduction to two minigames, Cogs and Incredible Machine (both pages still on work in progress) and the minigame idea in general. The idea of adding a minigame grew bigger with the release of Rise of Stormheart and its minigame, Dragon Tactics. The question regarding whether or not is Wilderness Training required to unlock the Expansions often varies, previously, you had to complete both the beginning Tutorial and Wilderness Training to see the Expansion Pack starting quests. Between Battle for the Edge and Secret of the Leviathan, the Wilderness Training quest wasn't necessary though was needed to unlock The Wilderness. Then, probably from v2.3.0 to v3.0.0, it was required to complete The New Student (Tutorial Quest) and Wilderness Training. Nowadays, since The Hidden World expansion, The New Student is still required but Wilderness Training isn't required to be completed anymore though we advise to complete it anyways as it unlocks the Wilderness. History The game's timeline has since evolved with each new HTTYD movie and TV Season, having several phases, which were Riders/Defenders of Berk, Race To The Edge, HTTYD 2 and now HTTYD 3: The Hidden World. Since the game's release, an entire series of starting quests were removed from the game. Those early quests provided players with more information on the in-game controls, as well as a cinematic scene where players got to ride with Hiccup on Toothless after having missed the boat from Berk to the school. The removed segment went like this: :After customizing their Viking, players started the game on a boat dock. In front of you, Gobber the Belch was standing there, and gave you your first Quest. He would tell you that the boat to the School of Dragons is about to leave and that you should hurry before you miss it. As you ran down the dock, the boat would be moving away, and Gobber would tell you that you had missed it. Hiccup would also be on the docks, just about to fly with Toothless to the School, and might be able to give you a lift. When you talked to Hiccup, he'd say that he'd be happy to fly you to the school, and then asked if you wanted to fly Toothless yourself to the school. :After flying on Toothless, Hiccup would instruct you to go into the Hatchery, where you will be able to choose your own dragon. A player would then enter the Hatchery and the game would proceed from what is now its current starting point. The old introduction had to be redone due to players being unable to unlock the Stable Missions which required 2 Dragons to unlock it. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides